A Happy Reunion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elle finally meets her father after all these years. Rated T for kissing. Family fluff all the way! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A request from Mimic-Me101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Elle belongs to Mimic-Me101, I own Rachel and Sparkle, and Ben 10 and its aliens all belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**A Happy Reunion**

Elle was walking to the Grant Mansion to go see her fiancée Feedback, who had told her he'd be at the Mansion. She smiled and decided to run the rest of the way. Soon reaching the door, she opened it.

Rachel came out to see her. "Hey, Elle," she said. "Feedback just called and he's on his way."

"Thanks," said Elle and felt something tackle her leg.

"Mommy!" said Sparkle happily, making both girls laugh.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Elle, picking up her daughter in her arms, to which Sparkle snuggled into the hug. Elle returned the affection motherly as she kissed Sparkle's forehead. Rachel smiled at the scene.

Then the phone rang and Rachel answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Rachel? It's Cassandra," said the speaker, who was Elle's mom.

"Miss Cassandra, how are you?"

"I'm well. Is Elle at the mansion?"

"Yes, she just arrived," said Rachel.

"Would it be alright if I came? Elle said she wanted to talk to me."

Rachel glanced at Elle, who was making silly faces at Sparkle, who was giggling. "Sure, come on down," she said and hung up the phone. "Elle, your mom's coming."

"Oh, good. I wanted her to meet you all, especially Sparkle," said Elle.

Cassandra soon came and though a bit surprised, she actually took the news of her daughter living with aliens and being engaged to one who had a daughter very well. After Rachel explained how Sparkle came into the family, Cassandra instantly found a place in her heart for her new granddaughter, who liked her right away.

Rachel smiled, happy to see that Miss Cassandra was alright with the fact that the Grant Mansion was filled with aliens. That was when the door opened again and Rachel turned to see Feedback, but there was another Conductoid with him that looked similar to him, only was taller.

"Feedback, who's your friend?" she asked curiously while giving him a hug.

"Rachel, this is Mike, my partner. He's also Elle's father," said Feedback.

Rachel grinned hugely. "Well, you're both just in time, cause both Elle and her mother are here," she said.

"Cassie? Cassie's here?" asked Mike, his voice between astonished and hope.

Rachel smiled. "This way," she said and led them to the living room where Sparkle was sitting on the couch between her mother and grandmother. "Elle, someone's here to see you and your mother."

They looked up as Rachel moved aside to reveal the two Conductoids. Elle recognized Feedback, but didn't know who the other one was, but her mother gasped.

"Mike?" Miss Cassandra asked, hope in her voice.

"Cassie, my love," said Mike and Cassandra flew into her husband's arms, crying as he held her and he started to cry a little too. "Cassie, I'm so sorry. The mission went longer than I anticipated and I couldn't call you because it was too dangerous to do so."

Cassandra nodded. "I understand," she said. "The Plumber business is hard, but you do a great job."

Mike held Cassandra's face in his hands gently, his two dreadlocks moving and brushing her shoulders and back soothingly as he leaned in and kissed her and she responded like his kiss was the thing she needed, then again, not having seen him since Elle was four, who could blame her?

Elle looked at her mom and the strange Conductoid kissing. Her mom seemed to know him. "Feedback?" she asked, wondering who the Conductoid was.

He came over. "Elle, this is your dad, Mike," he said. "His mission ended a couple days ago and so he came back to Earth to find you and your mom."

Elle now looked at Mike, who looked back at her. "Elle, my little girl," he said, stepping towards her and she stood up. "You've grown so much."

Elle wasn't too sure how to react, but then saw her father move his dreadlocks around and the flowing electricity made a heart and a memory came to Elle's mind of her father doing that often for her mother and her. She now looked up at him.

"Daddy?" she asked uncertainly.

Mike smiled. "My little Ellectra," he said and Elle felt the uncertainty leave her as she embraced her father, hugging him as he hugged her hard. "My little one, I'm so sorry I was never there."

"It's okay, Daddy. You're here, now," she said.

"And I'm staying for a long while. I spoke to Magister Tennyson and he agreed that I could do a few cases here and there, but mostly, I'm home to stay."

Cassandra hugged him. "Mike, that's wonderful," she said as he hugged her back, kissing her again.

Rachel sat down on the couch and felt Sparkle climb into her lap. "Aunt Rachel, is that Mommy's Daddy?" she asked, making everyone look at her.

"Yes," Rachel said and then looked at Mike. "I rescued Sparkle from the Forever Knights one time after they had captured me. Feedback adopted her and Elle has also adopted her."

Elle then looked nervous. "I'm also getting married," she said. "To Feedback."

The room was tense for a moment as Sparkle clung to Rachel, who tried to calm her down as she glanced up at Mike, who looked serious and then smiled. "Feedback," he said. "Take care of my little girl."

"Yes, sir," said Feedback.

Rachel realized it. "Feedback, you son of a gun! You told him and left us hanging!" she said, somewhere between relieved and a little upset. Even Elle looked upset. But right then, Sparkle had the solution.

"Tickle time!" she squealed happily and launched herself in the air. Feedback quickly caught her and began laughing as she started tickling him.

"Rachel! Elle! Help!" he cried out, unable to stop Sparkle who moved with enough energy for three people.

Smiling, Rachel stepped in and started to tickle Sparkle, making the little one squeal and giggle as Feedback then sat up and helped Rachel tickle his daughter. After a minute, they let her up.

Mike came over. "May I?" he asked, a little unsure, but wanting to meet his granddaughter.

Sparkle looked up at him and quickly jumped to her aunt, who caught her and the little Conductoid hid her face from the others. "Sparkle, it's okay, sweetie. He's your grandfather," said Rachel, but Sparkle didn't really move, except to slightly move her head to look at Mike out of the corner of her eye, making him chuckle.

"How old are you, Sparkle?" he asked, hoping to get her to talk to him.

She shyly looked at him. "Three," she said, making him chuckle again.

"Your mother was as shy as you are now when she was your age," he said.

"She was?" Sparkle seemed amazed and Rachel smiled as the little Conductoid's curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer to her grandfather, who picked her up and held her. Any fear Sparkle and Elle had left as the little one rested her head on Mike's shoulder and hugged him. "Grandpa," she said, making them all smile. Elle also hugged her father and her daughter, happy to see him again and that he accepted that fact that she and Feedback were getting married and the fact that he had a granddaughter, who he would no doubt spoil.

Feedback, Rachel, and Rook all smiled at the sight as Cassandra joined in for the group hug and Mike looked over at Feedback. "Hey, Feedback, come on," he said, motioning the Conductiod to join them. With a smile, he did.

Rachel leaned back against Rook as they watched Mike and Cassandra kiss and Feedback and Elle kiss. Sparkle giggle cutely as she watched them from her father's arms. Rachel sighed. "This is awesome," she said. "More people added to the family and Elle's family is together again."

"Yes, I agree, my love," said Rook as they followed the other two couple's example and kissed, the love playing its sweet melody for them all.

* * *

**Aw, Elle got to finally meet her Dad and her Mom has her husband back and Sparkle just gained two grandparents. Wow, what a family!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
